masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LilyheartsLightning
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Milkman/End of the Line page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 23:12, July 6, 2012 Apologies I wanted to apologize for my actions and comments on my "Why Destroy is Bad" blog, or whatever it's titled. It was wrong and borderline policy breaking for me to treat another user like that, not to mention immature, especially for a user such as myself who has been here for awhile and wants to be a senior editor. I hope you accept this apology and that we can get along in the future. Best regards Legionwrex.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Your comment on my blog Excuse me but "Sorry, but storytellers don't pander to minorities who whine about elements they don't even bother to analyze for more than a second" is completely unnecessary belittling and I sure don't want a flamewar on my blog. Would you kindly consider editing your comment, to stay on the civil side? Thank you --Ygrain (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Your blog is eating comments I've tried four or five times - both logged in and logged out - to try and post a comment on the blog you've just put up. Each time, no comment appeared. Not sure what the problem is, but I thought I'd let you know.--Zxjkl (talk) 02:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I had a similar problem. Hopefully it's one of those Wikia glitches that clear up. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I checked your blog, and the little box in the upper right corner for Commenting is unchecked, so the ability for users to comment on your blog was turned off. If that was intentional I'm fine with that. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::That's what that meant? ... I am a collossal idiot. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Didn't I see you on TVTropes? How are ya? Nord Ronnoc (talk) 05:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Nord Ronnoc /Stares /Using his best Darth Maul stare impersonation. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :And now I'm wondering if there's any omniblade vs. lightsaber duels in crossover fanfics online. Thanks a lot. XP LilyheartsLiara (talk) 13:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding that argument on the VGA blog... I appreciate you fighting against the Indoctrination Theory and such, but why are you arguing with others about the original endgame and Tali's picture (which is a stock photo. Trivial, but still) when they had a very good point? From the looks of it, you're just harassing them because they have a different opinion. If you're not going to stop that and deal with it, I'll have to report you for violating the Wiki's policies by igniting a flame war. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't against policy. Please don't threaten someone for disagreeing with you.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Right. Lily, I'm sorry I overreacted and made a threat to you. I'll try my best to keep a cool head from now on. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 00:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The case on the endgame GameInformer claims that BioWare has never made a case why they chose to go through with the endgame, even with the Extended Cut DLC. Any way to prove that (or at least, enough to tell them to shut up)? I'm getting sick and tired of this as much as you are. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:35, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd imagine at least some of the employees probably talked about it, maybe on BSN. I wouldn't really know, plus the typical person who would mention it on the internet would get the staff response completely wrong. But it's no biggie. There are much better things than concerning yourself with people whining about ME3...like playing ME3. XD LilyheartsLiara (talk) 22:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I talked to one of the former founders of BioWare on Twitter. He said he would prefer it if a fan of BioWare would take the time to respond to GI's claim. I asked him in response if the endgame was simply just sound like a good idea. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 14:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Fear not, soon all of the hate will be directed at Dragon Age 3.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I really should hurry up on Origins, then. I still need to see just how accurate what I've heard about DAII is before the greatest fandom evar finds one thing about DAIII to whine about until the end of time. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :: At least there won't be identical, differently coloured explosions at the end of DA3... EzzyD (talk) 23:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is why everyone has Tron lines in Control and Destroy, and why the Reapers die in Control and Synthesis. Begone with you. :P LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Same here, I have beaten Origins, now I'm drudging through Awakening (it's not bad, but I feel like every thing is so (retracted) repetitive).--Legionwrex (talk) 23:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::If I recall correctly, I think the furthest I've gone is past Lothering. (I haven't been playing teh 360 much lately, and ME3 is too addictive.) Now that I think about it, I still need to fetch Leliana and Sten. Might as well get started on that now, actually! LilyheartsLiara (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If its not too late, I would suggest avoiding the DA2 exiled prince dlc since its buggy. If you do go ahead and use it, make a separate save before starting on every mission in it (especially the one called faith) otherwise you may get stuck in a position where the way back is blocked and the way onward is past an infinite loading screen. Midnightpiranha (talk) 20:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Some Mass Effect fanfic stuff. Interested? I finished typing up the first chapter of Mass Foundations: Redemption in the Stars, and I'm looking for a few betas to take a look at it to give out suggestions that could increase the quality of the writing and storyline, along with making it at least somewhat close to canon (this fic is a crossover, after all). I have a question to ask: how familiar are you with the Fallout franchise and the Mass Effect: Redemption comic book? PS: If you think this talk page is inconvenient for this conversation, would you like to reply to me by email? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 07:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, I have not read any of the Mass Effect comic books. And I'm not too knowledgeable about Fallout lore; I've only played New Vegas. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 13:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That's okay, since the story is drawing from New Vegas, where the Courier ended up in the Mass Effect universe and ended up helping Liara and Feron finding the body of Commander Shepard. Also, there are a few ways to know about Redemption, such as buying them, looking them up on YouTube/(I would hate myself for saying it), downloading it from a site like 4shared. I'm making sure if I have gotten the lore, mainly Mass Effect, correct. ::If you're interested, would you like me to provide you with the link to the fic and the document of the first chapter? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I would like to read it sometime; unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't be a beta for it, as I've recently gotten up in a few major writing projects of my own. (Also, I think I would be a horrible beta anyway. XD) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 03:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here's the link to the fic, though I haven't posted the first chapter yet. The link to the first chapter is right here. If you see anything that needs improvement (or would like to give some praise), don't be afraid to comment! :) So have you taken a look at the fic yet? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) leaving Thank you for your support in the case of my block. I had been deeply annoyed by our disagreements but here you showed a sense of fairness which I must respect. I owe you a profound apology, as I let my annoyance cloud my judgement and didn’t think you capable of this. As I am leaving for good, I can only wish you, fare thee well. --Ygrain (talk) 11:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Something random Can't I tell you that picture of Kirby!Tali is pretty dang cute and funny? Because I think so! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 02:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Then I'm sure you'd be happy to learn that there's more where that came from. =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Tali Kirby! I gotta ask: where did you Get that awesome Tali Kirby picture for your profile?--TW6464 (talk) 16:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Found it browsing the web. It wasn't the only one I found. =^_^= LilyheartsLiara (talk) 16:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks!--TW6464 (talk) 16:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ME3 Multiplayer Hey, Alek and I are going to play some Mass Effect 3 multiplayer. If you have an Xbox 360, are you interested in playing? Let me know ASAP. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 23:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Dead Space 3 Hey, if you're interested in buying Dead Space 3, I replied to your comment here, and wrote a review here. For what it's worth, all of them come recommended. --The Milkman | I always . 23:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Seems like you're interested in getting DS3. Are you getting it for the 360? If so, are you interested in playing co-op with me? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :I would get it for the Xbox 360, yes. But it'll probably be a while until I get it, anyway. If I do, I'll mention it. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What's your gamertag, by the way? Mine's Nord Ronnoc (unsurprisingly enough :P).--Nord Ronnoc (talk) 22:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Is it safe to say that Lily'll create Isaac in Mass Effect? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 20:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ME IOS games Given your admirable dedication to Mass Effect universe, I was wondering if you happen to have the Mass Effect Galaxy? If so, can you please help with creating articles for it? As a database, we have to treat it as any other game in the franchise and create the mission walkthroughs, adversary articles, weapon & power sections – all of which are currently missing. If you don’t have it, it’s possible to obtain it for free here, as the sales have been discontinued. The IoS device would have to be jailbroken first, though. The game might be centred on Jacob Taylor, but it does include Carnage, so…. :) 4Ferelden (talk) 06:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The Mass Effect: Infiltrator is in a slightly better state. As such, any help with creating articles for it would also be appreciated, although the Galaxy should remain a higher priority due to the greater difficulty of obtaining it at present and fewer people having bought it in the past. As I don't have any IOS devices, I cannot help much with either game, but good luck anyway. 4Ferelden (talk) 06:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Email I've dropped you an email. Please take a look and respond when you have a moment. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC)